When you wish upoun a HAPPY!
by Lucy fullneel
Summary: Where Natsu wishes something to change in Lucy My first Nalu fanfic pls review if corny
1. Chapter 1

After coming home from a mission  
Natsu was so bored because Lucy was boring

"Uhhhhhh! I wished Lucy was more flirty , outgoing and more like me ,Hmmmm if she is a dragon slayer she might be a celestial dragon slayer " Natsu said

Whatever you say Natsu" Happy said while holding a tape recorder

Happy flew out the open window then went to the Guild

Miiiiiirrrrrrrraaaaaa! Happy yelled

What is it Happy? Mira asked

Play *hmppphh* it ! Happy said while trying to hold his laughter

Mira heard it she heard it all

~HE LIIIIIIIKKKKKEEESSS HER! They said in unison

Wait Happy ! Mira said

I'm gonna enchant a book with the spell" she said

MAGICUS DE CHANGICUS YUN LUCY HEARTFILIA WEIGN YUN OREPEY LOS LIBRO! Mira said to the book

The book suddenly glowed

Then Mira wrapped the book with a ribbon

Here Happy give this to Lucy! Mira said

Aye sir!

TIME SKIP LUCY'S HOUSE

Lusheee! Happy called

What Happy? Lucy said

Gift from Natsu! Happy said

Lucy's face got red

Little did the celestial mage know that happy had a tiny camera on video which Is the one Mira was watching on the Lacrima ball

Kay! I will read it now! Lucy said

Aye! Happy said

Happy flew out the window but stopped outside the window to look at what happens to Lucy

When Lucy opened the book she was enveloped in light

Whaaaaaa-

Then she fell into a deep sleep on her table

Then NATSU went through the door

He carried Lucy until the bed laid her and himself under the cover

He soooo likes her! Happy whisper shouted


	2. Very short chapter

To all my readers thank you my gratitude to those who reviewed to me here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: every one knows I'm not Hiro Mashima

Happy: Aye sir!:P

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Natsu woke up with something incredibly soft in his arms**

**he cracked open one eye to see the fair and beautiful Lucy Heartfila in his arms snuggling to his chest awake**

**"Uhhhhhh Lucy you ok? Natsu asked**

**"Of course Natsu-kun" Lucy said seducively**

**"Are you kidding me" he thought in his mind while not noticing how flushed his face was**

**I'm going to the bathroom then we head of to the guild, kay sweetie! Lucy said to Natsu while going to the bathroom swaying her hips**

**Natsu swore to his self that he was gonna get a nose bleed **

**TIME SKIP AT THE GUILD(sorry me too Lazy to write)**

**ICE-BOY! Come fight me!**

* * *

Soorry for the short chapter gomen gomen

natsu and lucy walk in

Natsu:Happy what's the story about ?

Me and Happy: YOU TWO!

Natsu and Lucy: WHAT?!


	3. The deal

Sorry for the long update

* * *

What do you want Flame brain! Gray said

When he turned back he saw Lucy's fist going towards his face

"I. AM. NOT. FLAMEBRAIN! Lucy said sternly

Lucy! Natsu said

Natsu-Watsu! Lucy said

Natsu froze in his place

every one except happy and Mira who were smirking was surprised by this

Lucy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek he blushed very red that his face looked like a tomato

~Awwwwwww is My Natsu blushing" She said

he was stiff until Lucy let go of him and called out for Gajeel

Gajeel! Lucy yelled

what's up bunny girl

how about we make a deal first we fight then if I win you must take Levy out to dinner

what if I win" Gajeel said

I will say my crush out loud for the whole guild to see" Lucy said

DEAL! Gajeel yelled they went out the guild

and Lucy was the first to attack with her roar and he got knocked out from behind

tomorrow night at 7 pm "SHARP"


	4. The accident

the Next next day

Fairy tail had a brand new couple and the best news is Levy is Pregnant with her little baby boy

After the party Lucy and Natsu were pretty drunk and only Lucy is capable of walking and bringing Natsu to her Home. She opened the door and put Natsu at the bed she was supposed to go out but Natsu didn't let Lucy go which just made them smirk "now I get what you and I want and I'll give it to you" She said then something happened between them

The next day

~Uwahhhhhh what a nice morning! She said and saw Gray fainted with blood all over his face especially his nose and beside him was a very red fainted erza. Then she started vomiting all over the place and saw that she was naked with no natsu on the bed but on the floor half naked with only his pants on she quickly rushed to the bathroom and changed into her normal clothes seeing no erza and gray but one fully clothed natsu blushing as he saw her then she remembered all the events since happy gave her the book. she walked towards natsu and hugged him crying I'm pregnant with your baby and vomited on rhe floor


	5. Natsumi dragneel

Umm so natsu should we keep it a secret?

yeah we should

pls protect me and when my stomach is big already let's hide me in your house

you'll live with me?!

sure I'll pack now

TIME SKIP - 9 months

Erza, Mira, Levy, Bisca! Help Lucy's going to labor! Natsu screamed

so it had to be today huh natsu" gray said

erza and gray for keeping it a secret" natsu said

time skip - after labor

sorry lucy! Mira and happy said

huh? Why? Lucy said

we put a spell in the book happy gave to you nine months ago

what?!Lucy said

natsu said after the mission he wanted you to change! Happy said sulking

sigh atleast it helped now natsu what name should we give?

nastumi dragneel is the name, lucy dragneel" he said

i am ok with that

THE END


End file.
